


Midnight Comfort

by Pokeanna03



Series: See-More/Kyd Wykkyd [1]
Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Just two sleepy criminals in love, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeanna03/pseuds/Pokeanna03
Summary: See-More can’t sleep, and Kyd Wykkyd is a very cuddly person.(Second chapter is better than the first, as the first one was written a year ago.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot I’ve ever written, I’d like some constructive feedback! Hope you like it!

Seemore was so tired, he knew he needed to sleep, but he couldn’t. He closed his eyes for a while, but nothing happened. He couldn’t sleep, and it bothered him to no end that he didn’t know why.

There was a quiet knock on his bedroom door, Seemore sighed, “Come in.”

Kyd Wykkyd hesitantly opened the door and stepped into the room.

Seemore smiled at him, “What’s wrong? Did you have another nightmare?”

Wykkyd shook his head as he walked towards Seemore’s bed.

Seemore blinked, “Then what’s bothering you?”

Wykkyd got onto the bed and laid down next to Seemore, they both turned to face each other.

Wykkyd gently placed his hand on Seemore’s cheek, and smiled kindly at him.

Seemore couldn’t help but smile with him, “You’re in here for me, aren’t you?”

Wykkyd nodded, moving his hand up to thread his fingers through Seemore’s hair.

“Why?”

Wykkyd moved his face closer, his lips only inches away from Seemore’s own.

Seemore breathed out, he guessed was more tired than he realized, he moved closer and connected their lips. Wykkyd placed a hand on his waist and pulled him closer. 

When they parted, they stayed close to each other, listening to the other breathe. 

They both closed their eyes, Seemore drifted off into sleep, but not before he said a whispered, “I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly just posting things from my notes, I have over 740 notes on my phone and all of them are fanfics/one-shots.
> 
> Anyway; here, have some more fluff. See-More is a bit of a workaholic when it comes to his helmet, Wykkyd makes sure he takes breaks.

It was almost 1 AM.

See-More was calculating a potential new setting for his helmet, writing next to the blueprint of a new design for his helmet. He was frustrated and annoyed, the equations weren’t matching up, the design was off and full of errors. He tapped his pen against his helmet, and then groaned, “I hate this.”

A hand landed on his shoulder, See-More glanced over, Kyd Wykkyd was standing there, his red eyes full of concern. See-More leaned back in his chair and smiled at him, “I’m fine, Wykkyd. Just frustrated. This design isn’t gonna work, I’m probably gonna have to scrap the whole thing.”

Wykkyd tilted his head, and then sat down on the stool next to him. See-More stretched his arms out behind his head, “I could use a break.”

Wykkyd nodded and leaned in close to See-More, he grinned mischievously.

See-More couldn’t help but grin back at him, “What?”

He suddenly grabbed See-More’s hand and stood, forcing See-More to stand too. He pulled See-More away from the desk and towards the large bed, See-More laughed, “You tryin’ to force me to sleep?”

Wykkyd nodded eagerly, and forced See-More to sit down on the soft white sheets. Wykkyd paused for a moment, still holding See-More’s hand. He played with See-More’s fingers with a sad expression, See-More grew concerned, “You okay?”

Wykkyd suddenly sniffled, and tears began to fall from his eyes, he was silent even as he cried. He brought See-More’s hand to his cheek and leaned into his gloved palm, he kept his hand atop See-More’s own.

See-More sighed, knowing exactly what was wrong, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you so much today. I got too distracted with my helmet, I should’ve taken more breaks.”

Wykkyd nodded, but he didn’t stop crying, his shoulders shook with every silent sob and sniffle. See-More rubbed his thumb back and forth against Wykkyd’s cheek comfortingly, “Come on, don’t cry, you’re gonna make me cry too.”

Wykkyd nodded again, he slowly moved See-More’s hand to his lips, and he kissed his knuckles. See-More sighed, “Come ‘ere, lay down with me.”

See-More pulled his hand away from Wykkyd and laid back on the bed, Wykkyd slowly crawled onto the bed next to him. Wykkyd laid down next to him on his side, See-More pulled his legs up and rolled onto his side to face Wykkyd. Wykkyd looked like he wanted something. See-More blinked, “What?”

Wykkyd put two fingers against his lips, ‘Kiss me.’

See-More smiled, more to himself than Wykkyd, “Sure thing,” he scooted in closer to Wykkyd, wrapping an arm around his waist, and slowly pressed his lips against Wykkyd’s. Wykkyd pushed himself closer to See-More, like he needed more touch. See-More pulled away slightly, “Mind taking my helmet off?”

Wykkyd reached a hand up behind See-More’s head and clicked the button to release the locking mechanism. He moved his hand to the side of it and pulled it off See-More’s head, tossing it onto the pillow above them.

With his helmet gone, See-More felt relaxed, but he couldn’t see Wykkyd very clearly. His vision was getting worse, soon he won’t be able to see at all without his helmet. Wykkyd pulled See-More close, embracing him, somehow knowing exactly how he felt.

See-More dug his face into Wykkyd’s shoulder, and breathed in the smell of honey and cheap cologne. Wykkyd ran a hand through See-More’s hair, threading his pale fingers through the dark coils. See-More felt more comfort than he had in a long time, it wasn’t often he didn’t have to worry about anything. Maybe he should take breaks like this more often.

See-More breathed out, “Thanks, Wykkyd.”


End file.
